Again
by e lucevan le stelle
Summary: El destino los había unido por un fuerte lazo. Pero la vida es caprichosa y pone pruebas para ver si eres merecedor de ese amor. Los lazos son frágiles a veces se estiran y otras veces, se rompen.


.

Esto fue escrito para un concurso el San Valentín pasado pero ... llegue tarde por diferencias horarias, ya estaba escrito así que ¿que carajos? aquí está.

* * *

_Te he estado buscando,_

_oí un grito dentro de mi alma._

_Nunca he tenido un deseo_

_parecido a este antes,_

_sabiendo que estás saliendo_

_por mi puerta._

_Toda mi vida,_

_¿dónde has estado?_

_Me pregunto si te volveré a ver de nuevo,_

_y si ese día llega,_

_sé que podríamos ganar._

_Me pregunto si te volveré a ver otra vez._

_Lenny Kravitz_

Era un día frío y nublado muy común de la estación. El aire olía dulce por los chocolates que se exhibían y las decoraciones típicas de la temporada abarrotaban los estantes de las tiendas y comercios.

Volvía de jugar béisbol con sus amigos pero se detuvo a ver un juego que estaban pasando en la televisión de uno de los locales. Era maravilloso.

Siguió su camino en la bicicleta que montaba, ensimismado con sus pensamientos. Que gran salto había dado ese jugador.

Siguió por una canaleta para seguir el camino por la montaña y así llegar a su casa.

Hacía más frío y de pronto la chaqueta que llevaba puesta no era suficiente; había empezado a llover. Debía regresar pronto a casa o llegaría empapado.

Vio a lo lejos un pequeño bultito negro cubierto de pasto - _basura_ \- pensó.

Era raro ver que alguien tirara algo y sintió el deber moral de depositarlo en el cubo de basura. Se agachó para recogerlo pero entonces ese bultito comenzó a chillar.

No pudo evitar dar un brinco por el susto. Cuando calmó los golpeteos de su corazón se acercó nuevamente. Quitó la basura que se había acumulado y tomó el bultito.

Temblaba y estaba empapado. Seguía chillando ahora más suave al sentir la calidez de las manos que le sostenían.

— Dios, es un cachorro

— Mamá ¿ Puedo pedirte algo?

— Claro cariño, ¿Que... ¡¿Shōyō qué te pasó?!

Frente a ella estaba su único hijo completamente empapado, no llevaba puesta su chaqueta, en cambio, la llevaba en brazos envuelta como si de un bebé se tratara.

La mujer se acercó alarmada inspeccionado si había tenido un accidente en la bicicleta o se habría caído en el río; no tenía ningún golpe.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre quitarte la chaqueta? ¡Hay un diluvio afuera!

Tomó a su hijo y lo arrastró a la sala, le echó encima una toalla y le dio un té para que entrara en calor. Notó que seguía abrazando la chaqueta contra su pecho.

— Iré a preparar el baño, enfermeras si te quedas así

— Mamá — habló después de darle un sorbo al té, sus dientes chocaban entre sí a causa del frío— ¿ Puedo pedirte algo?

— Shōyō eso puede espe ...

Vio como separaba poco a poco la chaqueta de su cuerpo y empezó a desenvolverla. Sus dedos aún temblaban y se movían con torpeza. Entonces escuchó un sonido y luego como una pequeña bola de pelo tan negra como la noche se removió dentro.

— ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Siempre supo que su hijo tenía un corazón enorme, pero de eso, a arriesgar su vida por un cachorro, era demasiado. Incapaz de negarse después de que el pelirrojo hiciera lo que nunca había hecho en sus 7 años de vida. Se tiró al suelo a suplicar que le permitiera a "Tobi" - como le había llamado- que se quedara, pero no en forma de berrinche, si no como súplica.

Hubiera entendido más un berrinche, él aún era un niño y era algo muy común - aunque nunca lo había hecho en realidad- pero al verlo en el suelo con la cabeza gacha no pudo seguir negándose, total no era un perro de raza, lo más probable es que no creciera mucho, o quizá ni siquiera pasaría la noche por el estado en que se encontraba.

A pesar de que el veterinario dijo que no había muchas esperanzas para el pequeño cachorro, sobrevivió la noche. Por lo que dijo no tenía mucho de haber nacido, claramente era un milagro, un bonito regalo envuelto en piel negra y ojos índigo.

A Hinata le encantaba haber recibido al cachorro en lugar de chocolates.

Tobi creció con el tiempo, ahora era un cachorro más fuerte.

— ¿Sabes Tobi?, ¡Voy a ser hermano mayor!

_¿Eso es algo bueno?_

— Mamá dice que será una niña así que, tú y yo debemos protegerla ¿De acuerdo?

_Creceré, seré fuerte y nadie podrá hacerles daño_

Los lazos que mantenían el pelirrojo y Tobi se hacían más fuertes; no había lugar al que uno fuera sin el otro.

Tobi descansaba en la cama de su dueño. Le gustaba esperar ahí; tenía impregnado su aroma en las suaves sábanas.

Shōyō entró por la puerta y la cerró detrás de él, tiró la mochila a un lado de la cama y se recostó a un lado de Tobi acariciando sus orejas y abrazando su pequeño cuerpo. Sintió el agarre más fuerte y como soltaba un fuerte suspiro. Tobi levantó la cabeza y miró a su amo a la cara.

_¿Que pasa? ¿No iremos a jugar?_

— Hoy en la escuela les dije a mis compañeros que quería jugar vóley... Dijeron que sería imposible por mi tamaño.

No entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero se veía triste y eso no le gustaba. Empujó la mejilla del pelirrojo con su hocico y chilló levemente.

_No estés triste, yo te amo_

Lamió su barbilla y Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la áspera sensación.

— No me voy a rendir ¿Tú me apoyas verdad?

_Lo haré por siempre_

Tobi y Hinata siguieron creciendo juntos. Salían a correr por las mañanas entre la montaña y entrenaban su resistencia.

Por lo contrario que la señora Hinata pensó, Tobi se convirtió en un fuerte y enorme perro quien parecía tener problemas de ira

_Estúpida ardilla, ¡baja de ahí!_

— Tobi, deja de ladrarle al árbol. Ven aquí tengo bocadillos.

_No le ladró al árbol, idiota ¡Esa estúpida ardilla se comió las flores de tu madre!_

Por lo contrario que los vecinos pensaban, Tobi era un perro muy dócil; aunque parecía siempre estar gruñendo. Amaba a su familia y cuidaba de cada miembro de ésta, incluso dejaba a la pequeña Natsu montarlo y soportaba cuando le jalaba las orejas; aunque eso no le gustaba para nada. No podía pedir mejor vida.

Cada año el mismo día -el día que fue salvado- Hinata celebraba en compañía de Tobi y lo llevaba a pasear. Le compraba un juguete nuevo y los bocadillos que tanto le gustaban, incluso le dejaba comer un bollo de curry - aunque no debía hacerlo- después iban juntos a casa.

Pasaban los días juntos, mes con mes cada año al lado del otro como si no hubiera algo más perfecto.

Tobi descansaba sobre la alfombra de la sala. Natsu coloreaba mientras su madre preparaba la cena. Normalmente le gustaba descansar en el cuarto de Shōyō pero si estaba en la sala podría arrastrarlo al patio para jugar.

Pudo escuchar la bicicleta cuando llegó y como la dejó en el patio de enfrente; su cola empezó a balancearse instantáneamente.

— Estoy en casa

Escuchó y se preparó para derribar al pelirrojo, pero cuando lo vio, le pareció algo muy extraño. Se acercó lentamente y olfateo su mano.

— Hola, Tobi. — soltó suave regalándole una caricia en la cabeza seguido de eso lo vio caminar escaleras arriba sin hacer un solo ruido. ¿Quién era ese?

Subió tras el chico y se metió al cuarto antes que cerrara la puerta, el pelirrojo lo vio y le dio el paso antes de aventar su mochila al piso seguido de eso se aventó él en la cama, hundiendo la cara en su almohada.

_Oye idiota no hagas eso ¡ Te ahorrarás!_

Subió en la cama - aunque ya no cabían en ella - y empujó su cabeza con la propia. Uso una de sus patas para rascar su espalda y atraer su atención.

— Lo siento Tobi, hoy no quiero jugar.

Lo escuchó tan desanimado que se recostó a su lado esperando poder hacer algo por su querido compañero.

_¿ Que pasa? ¿Es por el zapato que me comí ayer? Enterré el otro a un lado del árbol de atrás, nadie lo encontrará_

— Intenté unirme al equipo de vóley de la secundaria. Creí que esta vez sí podría tener un equipo al cual pertenecer pero, se había disuelto.

_Oye, no debes deprimirte por eso_

Los brazos de Shōyō rodearon a Tobi y le apretó hacia su cuerpo — Se burlaron de mi, Tobi. Dijeron que nunca lograría nada por mí estatura.

Ese día Tobi sintió tanta impotencia por no poder dar palabras de aliento, sólo pudo regalarle su compañía mientras el chico sollozaba.

_Yo te amaré sin importar si eres alto o no. Yo siempre estaré contigo._

Las desilusiones y burlas no fueron suficientes para hacer que abandonar su sueño. Siguió entrenando, día y noche en compañía de su compañero.

— Cuando termine el año iré a la universidad — susurró sin dejar de acariciar al enorme animal que se encontraba reposando en su regazo. Descansaban a un lado del camino; volvían de ejercicio matutino.— buscaré un departamento donde me permitan llevarte, o una casa pequeña. No te dejaré.

_Pues más te vale, idiota o te buscaré y te arrancaré la cabeza de un mordisco_

El destino los había unido por un fuerte lazo. Pero la vida es caprichosa y pone pruebas para ver si eres merecedor de ese amor.

Los lazos son frágiles a veces se estiran y otras veces, se rompen.

—¿ Puede ser más específico? — argumentó el pelirrojo frustrado.

— Lo siento, chico. No hay nada que pueda hacer por Tobi. Puedo amputar su pata pero su estado es muy avanzado. Morirá de igual manera.

A veces el destino te entrega a quien perteneces y luego te lo arrebata sin pensarlo.

— Lo siento, Tobi.

Hinata estaba en la obscuridad de su cuarto tendido en la cama abrazando a su mascota. Hundía la cabeza en el cuello del animal ahogando sus sollozos mientras deslizaba las manos por su pelaje, dando caricias.

— Entiendo que sufres pero, no quiero dejarte ir.

¿_Qué dices, idiota? Esto no es nada para mí. Ese tipo no sabe lo que dice._

Tobi comenzó a dormir mucho y rara vez salía a correr. Hinata lo veía con el corazón destrozado, resignándose a lo que pasaría.

— Esto hará que te duela menos y ... Ya no vas a sufrir — Susurró Hinata tratando de mantener una sonrisa.

_Ya te dije que esto no es nada. Aguantaré. No te dejaré._

Estaban en el patio trasero, bajo el árbol favorito de Tobi. Hinata se tiró en el piso abrazando al enorme animal esperando que, si suplicaba lo suficiente, el tiempo se detuviera ahí mismo y no verlo partir.

— Te traje un juguete nuevo, Tobi. Como cada año. — aplastó el juguete haciéndolo chillar. Era una salchicha plástica en forma de corazón. Después de todo, era San Valentín.

_Eres tan cursi, siempre me das algo con forma de corazón éste día._

Hinata sintió como poco a poco la respiración de Tobi se hacía más pausada y ya no soltaba leves chillidos.

— La medicina es rápida. — sollozó abrazándolo más. — Te amo, Tobi. Nunca te olvidare.

_No llores, idiota, ya te dije que esto no es nada para mí. Ya verás que mañana atraparemos a esa estúpida ardilla_.

— Iré a la universidad de Sendai. Si pude conseguir un departamento donde puedes estar conmigo.

El pelaje de Tobi se humedeció y éste lo observaba desde abajo.

_¿Nunca dejarás de llorar?_

Tobi rozó su húmeda nariz en la mejilla del pelirrojo y lo vio sonreírle amargamente.

_Está bien si te adelantas, yo te alcanzaré en cuanto esté mejor. Sólo necesito dormir y verás que mañana estaré mejor._

Los ojos del canino comenzaron a cerrarse y el brillo que tenían desapareció con la brisa.

_No estés triste, te encontré a donde quiera que vayas._

Hinata detuvo las caricias al sentir como los golpeteos que sentía en el pecho de Tobi se detuvieron.

_Te amo_

— Si mamá, llegue bien, sólo estoy atareado por la mudanza. — hablaba Hinata por teléfono con su progenitora. Había mandado sus pertenencias un día antes pero hubo problemas con las llaves perdidas y dejaron todo fuera del departamento. — Si, iré a visitarte cada que pueda.

Caminó a la salida poniendo el celular en su hombro apoyándolo en su mejilla. Tomó una de las cajas intentando levantarla. No pudo maniobrar y la caja resbaló de una de sus manos.

Unas manos suaves y cálidas se sintieron sobre las suyas evitando que la caja le cayera encima. Hinata miró embelesado a su salvador — G-gracias. — soltó suave observando esos hermosos ojos zafiro mirarlo con ternura. Admiro los lacios cabellos negros que caían en su frente y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — habló con grave voz y un deje de felicidad al pronunciar las palabras.

— Eh, ah no. No quiero ser una molestia. — agregó avergonzado.

— Bueno, seremos vecinos. — señaló la puerta continua — está bien ayudarnos entre nosotros.

— Oh, somos vecinos. Que bien. Hinata Shōyō — estiró la mano.

— Kageyama Tobio.

Pudo sentir un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos al estrechar la mano contraria. Una sensación de calor y tranquilidad le llegó sintiendo que lo conocía desde hace años.

Hinata entró al departamento haciendo una seña con la cabeza.

Kageyama tomó una caja y la apretó fuerte mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Te encontré

.

gracias por leer

.


End file.
